Testing the Waters
by BreathingDelena
Summary: Damon and Elena go through a walk through the woods...and maybe more. Just fluffy Delenaness! Enjoy ;


Just some Delena love. Nagging at my mind for a while. Enjoy the many make-out sessions, humour, and Delena. Delena. Delena. Should I say it again?  
>Delena.<br>I SAID IT! MWAHAHAHA.

Anyways, on with the love.

I woke up in my bed. Someone's arm was slung over me, holding me to their chest. Memories of last night floated back into my head.  
><em><br>"Elena?" Damon asked, cupping my face so he could make me meet his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Truthfully, I was crying because I had just become aware of something I was holding inside of me for too long, and didn't want to anymore. Of course Damon would have to show up in my room just as the waterworks began.  
>I debated telling him the truth, but decided I'd better not. <em>Oh, Damon, it's just, I love you, and I just realized that, and I'm so upset because I shouldn't, but I do, and I-I-well. . ._Oh yeah, THAT would go over very smoothly. So I lied. "I was thinking about Jenna." Oh, God, why would I have to bring Jenna up? That brought on even more sadness.  
>"Hey, it's okay," he whispered, pulling me into the circle of his arms. I had to admit, I liked that more than I should, especially because HE was the reason I was crying. "Do you want anything?" he asked when I calmed down a bit.<br>_You_, I thought to myself. But, I went with the alternative. "No, I'm fine." I pulled back to stare into his beautiful eyes. He smiled crookedly at me and my heart broke a little. I quickly looked down to the floor. He released his comforting grip on my shoulders. I sighed, saddened by sending Damon away once again.  
>"Are you going to be okay alone tonight?" he asked. Alone. I was always alone.<br>"Yeah," I lied, biting my lip. "Actually, no." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. It felt better than it should.  
>"Do you want me to stay? I can sleep on the window seat."<br>"Sure. Thank you, Damon." He turned away from me, heading towards the place he wanted to sleep. "You don't have to sleep there. There's plenty of room in my bed." He looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows waggling. "If you want, of course."  
>"It would be my pleasure," he murmured. "To sleep in your bed." I smiled, surprised at how easily Damon could make that happen. I collapsed on the bed, sighing and getting under the covers. I pushed myself as far away from the opposite side of the bed as possible-I'd move closer after Damon got comfortable. He laid down on his side, facing me. I pulled myself over to him and curled up beside him. He put his arm around me, sending goose bumps all over my body. He laughed as he stroked my arms, watching the trail of them he left there.<br>Suddenly, he pressed his lips to my ear. "Goodnight, Elena." I shivered.  
>"Goodnight."<br>_I returned to the present day when sunlight came through the window, blinding me. "Good morning," he whispered making me smile.  
>"Good morning."<br>"Would you do something with me today?" My eyebrows furrowed.  
>"Like. . .?"<br>"You'll see when we get there, that is if you agree. Just something to take your mind off everything. Last night was enough proof, you need some human time. Not that I'm human but-"  
>"Fine. Amaze me." He chuckled and hopped up from the bed, releasing me too soon. I wonder when the tables turned. When it was me wanting him to make a move, rather than the other way around.<p>

Damon, surprisingly, took me somewhere I didn't expect. "Seriously, we're going into the forest?" Damon smiled and held out his hand to me.  
>"There's something I'd like to show you. I haven't seen it since I was a kid, but I bet it will still be here. . .somewhere. I just need your help to find it." I sighed and grabbed his hand.<br>"Lead the way."

He dragged me through the forest, mostly because I couldn't keep up with him, but also because I kept tripping over roots and my own feet. I loved spending time with Damon. I'd never admitted it, but I did. He was always-or always seemed like it anyway-happy, and full of jokes that could make me smile, even when they were offensive. I was surprised when he stopped and sighed. "This is it," he murmured. I looked up, gasping.  
>It was the biggest tree I'd ever seen in my entire life. The roots were planted in the ground, winding in and out, keeping it up straight. I was surprised the thing didn't need cables to hold it up. "Whoa. It's amazing, Damon." He turned to face me, and surprised me again by winding his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. He buried his face in my hair. I hugged him back. Suddenly, I found myself on top of him. He had pulled both of us to the ground, his back supporting the fall, and he was leaning on the massive tree.<br>I smiled widely at him. "You're beautiful," he whispered. The smile melted off my face. I was too close to him. His breath was too warm in my face. I loved him too much. "Elena." The way he said my name sent shivers up my spine. I leaned closer to him. I pressed my lips to his. Our lips moved in synchronization, and the kiss truly didn't last long enough. He pulled away and kissed my jaw line.  
>"It's late," he murmured. I knew it was. We'd been hiking since eleven this afternoon, for about six hours. "We should get home."<br>"Yeah." He scooped me up in his arms and headed out of the forest. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
>"Carrying you. We'll make much better time this way."<br>"Okay." I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I was exhausted, and when I woke up, I knew Damon and I would have to talk about what had happened today. So, I pushed my problems out of my mind and let sleep overtake me. The last thing I heard was Damon's voice.  
>"I love you, Angel." Though I couldn't tell if it was a dream-since most of them were about him-or if it was reality. I had a feeling he meant it, all the same.<p>

**That was just chapter one! I had a lot of fun with this. Please REVIEW! It keeps me inspired! **


End file.
